Laundry mix-up
by Sara Sidle Grissom
Summary: What happens when JJ finds someone else's clothes in her go-bag? Oneshot. JJ/Reid. Complete.


A/N: This idea for a short one-shot came to me when I was doing the laundry today. Hope you like it, please let me know.

* * *

**Laundry mix-up **

JJ dropped her go-bag in front of her washing machine and kneeled down, zipping it open. She frowned when she pulled up a lavender dress shirt, still buttoned. She placed it aside and pulled out the next item of clothing, a dark purple tie. She let out a sigh and then started laughing quietly to herself. This wasn't her go-bag, this was Spence's.

She took the dress shirt back in her hands and with a slight blush on her face held it closer to her face, taking in the smell of the man who had worn it just a few hours ago. With her eyes closed she sat in front of her washing machine, getting high on the smell of cologne, coffee and something that could only be described as a little bit of Reid.

For a moment she thought about her best friend and smiled. They'd become very attached at the hip and she couldn't think of someone she trusted more than him. She took out the next few items of the go-bag, blushing as her hands came in contact with a worn pair of boxers. She smiled at his practical choice, but was surprised to see that it was a slightly more expensive brand. It was sexy, she though with a deep blush rising up her cheeks.

Next was a pair of non-matching socks. She allowed herself to grin as she looked at the choices: a bright red one with formulas all over and a blue one with anchors on it. He'd told her once that wearing mismatched socks was for good luck, something she hadn't tried out herself yet, but was determined to.

After smelling his shirt on more time she put all the clothes in the machine, setting the temperature and adding the detergent. She went downstairs and grabbed the phone, wanting to let Reid know that she had his bag and was doing his laundry right now.

* * *

On the other side of town Reid opened up – what he thought was – his go-bag, frowning as he pulled out the white blouse. He held it up, looking at it for a moment. A smell of vanilla hit his senses and he blushed, quickly putting the blouse back into the bag. He had brought JJ's go-bag home from the jet instead of his own. Morgan had always joked this was going to happen sometime, since they shared the same brand of bag and both of them were black.

When he felt his phone vibrate he smiled, JJ had probably figured out they had mixed up their bags for the first time. He saw her number on the display and flipped it open, "Hi JJ," he greeted her.

"Spence, I uhm… I have your bag," JJ said, immediately cutting through the chase.

Reid smiled, "So I've noticed, I can come over to drop of your bag and pick up mine," he offered.

"Sure, sounds good. Your clothes are in my laundry now, so let's have some coffee and then you can take your freshly washed clothes home," she replied.

"You know you didn't have to do that," Reid started, "but thank you. I'll be over in about twenty, how does that sound?"

JJ smiled, feeling excitement rise in her body at the thought of Reid coming over. "Sounds great, I'll see you in a few then."

* * *

No more than twenty minutes later Reid found himself on the steps to JJ's house. He held the bag tightly in his left hand, taking a deep breath. He couldn't explain why, but he was feeling nervous. With his right hand he knocked, before waiting for her to come to the door.

JJ opened the door, wearing her dark brown yoga pants and purple shirt. She smiled as she saw Reid standing in the doorway, her bag in his hand. She stepped aside to let him in.

Reid walked past her into the living room, looking around. He sat the bag down on the table and smiled awkwardly at her. "So uhm… guess Morgan was right about us mixing up our bags some time," he said, burying his hands deep in his pockets. Seeing JJ in her comfortable clothes like this stirred something deep inside of him.

He looked around the house a little bit, noticing the little differences since he'd been here last a few months ago. It seemed more feminine than usual; it seemed so much more JJ. He had a feeling he knew what was going on, but he didn't dare ask, not yet.

"Coffee?" JJ asked, walking towards the kitchen, feeling the tension in the air.

Reid nodded, following her. He recognized her smell and instantaneously blushed for having sniffed her clothes. He helped her by grabbing two large mugs, taking the one with 'best mommy' Henry had made at kindergarten. He frowned when he didn't see the accompanying 'best daddy'. His gut feeling had been right.

"JJ?" He asked. He didn't want to approach the subject before, but after this last confrontation with the facts he couldn't keep it to himself any longer.

"Hmm?" She replied, her back still to him as she continued preparing the coffee for them.

"How long has Will been gone?" He asked, quickly like a band-aid, causing JJ to spun around.

She frowned slightly and looked down at her feet. "I uhm… how did you… never mind," she whispered, looking up to meet his eyes. "He's been gone for about six months, went back to New Orleans," she replied, seeing the next question in his eyes. "Why I didn't tell you? I honestly don't know Spence, I guess… I wanted to avoid Will thinking you had something to do with it."

"I don't… have something to do with it, right?" Reid replied, frowning.

JJ averted her eyes before shaking her head, "You have everything to do with it Spence," she whispered, not daring to look up at him. She could almost feel his confusion as he was trying to piece it all together.

"You… are you…" he started, not being able to finish his sentence.

"Yes, I'm in love with you Spence, have been for a very long time. Will noticed that I wasn't emotionally invested in our relationship anymore and we decided to break things off," she said, looking at him again.

Reid was baffled, not sure how to reply to what she'd just confessed. "JJ, I…"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way Spence, I'm sure I could get over this," she started, but was silenced by Reid.

He took a step closer, reaching out for her to pull her in his arms. He let out a shaky sigh and couldn't help but grin. "I've been in love with you for a long time too," he whispered, holding her tightly to him.

JJ's eyes widened slightly at his words, she took a deep breath and pulled back, reaching out her hand to cup his face. She could feel her body tremble with excitement. She licked her lips subconsciously and cupped his face with her other hand as well, pulling him closer just slightly, allowing her lips to meet his.

Reid closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her as close as he possibly could, kissing her back deeply.

JJ let out a small moan before pulling back, pecking his lips before looking deeply into his eyes. "I love you Spence," she whispered, looking lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you too JJ," he replied and grinned goofily, "I must admit I'm very glad we got our go-bags mixed up," he said and kissed her again, holding her close against him. He could feel the excitement below his belt, blushing.

"Me too Spence, me too," JJ said, allowing him to dip her back slightly for another passionate kiss. "I wouldn't mind mixing it up again next time," she teased.

Reid grinned at her, making a mental note of doing that again the next time, even if it would only give him one more excuse to come over to kiss her.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
